


Do You Looooooooove Me?

by Lilfella



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tentacle Sex, how does a remus-centric fic have the fewest tags of any of my fics?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilfella/pseuds/Lilfella
Summary: For an anon who requested dukeceit with a good mix of angst and fluff. I hope this delivered! This is a snapshot of Janus’ and Remus’ relationship with each other within the Mindscape. Remus keeps asking the same question, and Janus responds every time.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	Do You Looooooooove Me?

**Author's Note:**

> There is a brief description of blood and lethal injury near the end of the fic, but it's very brief. There is also consensual sexytimes very heavily alluded to, as well as immediately before and after said sexytimes, contained within the lines of tildes. Please note, there is a line of forward slashes in between the lines of tildes. That's not where the heavily implied sexytimes ends, it ends at the second line of tildes. There are also a few very brief references to nsfw stuff, so proceed with caution if that squicks or triggers you!
> 
> Remus became very licky, I don't know why. Woe be to the author who thinks _they're_ the one in charge when writing Remus.
> 
> [Read it here on Tumblr!](https://lilfellasblog.tumblr.com/post/634726967060660224/do-you-loooooooove-me)

Janus was reading a book in the living room of the Mindscape, _totally_ minding his own business and _definitely_ not listening in for juicy gossip, when he suddenly had a lap full of boyfriend.

“Hi!” Remus chirped, eyes gleaming.

Janus let his walls down, just a little. “Hello Remus,” he said, smiling.

“Watcha doing?”

Janus lifted his book that he was holding somewhat precariously in one hand. “I’m reading.”

Remus’ head jerked to the side. “You’ve read that one five times, Double D.”

Janus ignored the blush that crossed his face. “Perhaps so, but I’ve also found that reviewing material can be helpful.”

Remus looked up at the ceiling and hummed some nameless tune for a moment before whipping his head back down. “Wanna cuddle?!”

Janus just smiled and wrapped an arm around Remus, situating them so they were more comfortable. Remus wrapped himself around Janus as much as he could and rubbed his face against the side of Janus’ head. Janus read for a few more minutes, Remus focusing on tactile stimulation, until Remus blurted out, “Do you _looooooove_ me?”

The teasing tone may have fooled someone else, but Janus heard the slight waver in his voice. Janus placed a bookmark on the page he was currently reading and set the book down. He used one hand to direct Remus’ face towards him.

“I do,” he said, staring into Remus’ bright green eyes. “I love how energetic you are, how you think of things no one else will, and how you channel that energy and creativity. I love how shameless you are and how you live in the moment. I envy you.”

“Awwwww Snakey!”

Remus hid his face in Janus’ neck, only to lick a long, thick stripe across it. Janus grimaced and adjusted his hold on Remus, allowing Remus to continue cuddling in a way that felt safe for him. Janus breathed in Remus’ _unique_ scent and didn’t read much more, the heat from another body seeping into his clothes and making him sleepy. Remus started purring, a strange, high-pitched sound that Janus found hopelessly endearing. He couldn’t help but smile at the licks and nuzzles Remus offered.

Janus turned to kiss Remus, the mustache tickling his lip. “We should start cooking.”

Remus put on his best puppy dog eyes. “Awwwwwww, but I wanna keep licking you!” He leaned in, eyes inches apart. “You can tell me where to lick,” he said lowly.

Janus pinched his rear, face betraying nothing as Remus squeaked. “Later. Now, we cook.”

Remus hopped off Janus’ lap. “Okay bye!” he said as he sank out.

Janus chuckled and shook his head, quietly relieved he wouldn’t have to make sure Remus didn’t put _something_ in the food.

~~~~~

The next day, Thomas was laying down for a quick afternoon nap, which meant Janus was waiting for Remus to appear in his room. He was sitting at his chessboard, pretending to study the pieces, wondering what Remus would have in mind.

 _He’s been rather active today. Hopefully he’ll be able to maintain that energy,_ Janus mused. Ideas were already trickling into his mind. He found the streak of grey in Remus’ hair very handsome, even more so when it was damp with sweat.

Sure enough, he sensed someone appear in his room, and he smelled Remus’ signature musk. Janus continued staring at the chessboard, pretending not to notice Remus, wanting to prolong the play a little.

It didn’t take long before Remus cracked. “ _Deeeeeeeee,_ ” he whined. “ _Don’t ignore meeeeeeee._ ”

Janus looked up with an arched brow. “Yes Remus? Is there something I can help you with?”

Remus was pouting. “Dontcha wanna _play_?”

Janus leaned back in his chair. “That would depend on what you had in mind.”

Remus smiled widely at that, tentacles tearing out of the back of his outfit, eyes turning solid white, and features becoming deadly sharp.

Janus looked Remus up and down as his clothes fell away. “I suppose I would be amenable.”

Remus grinned, teeth sharp, and picked Janus up with his tentacles. “How much do you wanna play today, Snakey?”

Janus’ breathing was getting heavier; he was completely suspended in the air and had exactly zero leverage to move. “Whatever you want.”

“You’ll regret that, Snakey.”

/////

Janus laid in bed, still panting and coming down from his high. He was vaguely aware of Remus moving around him on the bed, but his head was buzzing from too many endorphins to keep track of anything. He came back into awareness a bit when he felt a warm washcloth wiping him down.

Awareness of how sore he was from their coupling soon followed. He _loved_ it.

Remus laid down next to Janus once he finished cleaning him up, and Janus pulled him against his body. Remus purred and rubbed his cheek against Janus’ shoulder. The deep ache from his lower half and smaller stings of pain from the bruises caused by suckers was pleasant as he pressed lazy kisses against the top of Remus’ head.

“Snakey.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you _loooooooove_ me?”

Janus huffed into Remus’ sweaty hair. “I do.” He gathered Remus more up into his arms. “And what about you?”

Remus leaned up suddenly to lick Janus’ chin. “I love you too!!”

Janus kissed him softly. “I know.”

~~~~~

Over the next week, Remus would repeat a question once every few days.

“Do you _looooooooove_ me?”

He was starting to get more and more concerned with the uncertainty. He analyzed his own behaviors, and couldn’t think of what he’d done to make Remus think he didn’t love him. He became more hesitant around Remus, not wanting to upset his boyfriend, and he noticed Remus not floating around in the periphery as much as well.

Janus was keeping a wary eye on Thomas during a meeting with Joan, throwing out white lies as needed. Thomas was stressed and hadn’t slept well, which meant Remus was rather active. Janus was so focused on trying to convince Patton and Logan that yes, this lie was rather necessary, that control slipped and Remus grabbed the wheel.

“Do you _loooooooove_ me?” Thomas drawled suddenly at Joan, interrupting them. Joan looked shocked for a moment before getting mildly irritated. Thomas was still surprised as Joan responded.

“Yes Thomas, obviously. Just because your ideas need work doesn’t mean I hate you. Can we please get back to _work_? We’re already a month behind schedule.”

Patton stammered out apologies, Virgil did breathing exercises, Logan helped keep Roman from spiralling, Janus did damage control as best he could, and Remus was completely unfiltered, shouting out all sorts of horrible possibilities from the back of Thomas’ mind. Janus winced; Remus may be the one screaming out obscene comments, but he was the one who had to experience them firsthand.

Once the meeting was wrapped up, the Light Sides went to go lick their wounds. They invited Janus and Remus, but Janus declined on behalf of both of them.

Janus sank out to Remus’ room immediately, noticed the new, heavy walls instantly. Remus was pacing back and forth, talking so quickly Janus could barely make out what was being said.

“Remus,” Janus began. He used every acting skill he had not to take a step back when Remus whirled towards him with milky white eyes.

“Hey Double D! Bet I made your job harder today! And everybody else! I made everybody’s jobs harder today! And Thomas’! Do you _haaaaaate_ me?! Do you _loooooooove_ me? I know which one everyone will choose! Step right up, and cut out your heart, let’s see what everyone says! I bet hearts bleed a lot, they’re all about blood! And so are lungs! And kidneys! They make pretty, red, disgusting patterns on walls!”

 _Oh Remus._ “I love you.”

Remus appeared in front of Janus, eyes still milky white but tears now on his face. He was dressed in a tattered side show hosts’ clothes. “And is that your final answer, sonny?” he asked, using a rattlesnake as a microphone.

Janus commanded the snake to go up his sleeve before putting his hand on Remus’ cheek. “Yes, it is.”

Remus broke down sobbing then. Janus had to catch him as his knees gave out. One of the things Janus loved about Remus is that he felt everything in its purest, most unfiltered form. Unfortunately, that also included sadness and insecurity.

“Thomas really fucked that one up, eh?”

Janus squeezed him. “We’re all here for a reason. You help him see creative possibilities he wouldn’t otherwise be able to comprehend. We all value you, myself included.”

“You promise?”

“On Thomas.”

Janus held Remus as he cried and spewed out the atrocities playing across his mind’s eye. Janus knew his ability to help here was limited, but he could bear witness to Remus’ pain and be there to support him. He was in awe of Remus’ incredible emotional strength; he doubted anyone else in the Mindscape could bear what Remus had to.

Sure enough, after a few minutes, Remus’ cries died down into pathetic sniffles. Janus led them over to Remus’ bed and summoned a handkerchief.

Remus took it and started cleaning up his face. “Don’t like tears and snot?”

Janus kissed his temple. “Not when they’re real, little squid.”

Remus vanished the used handkerchief and wrapped his arms around Janus’ torso. “Do you love me?”

Janus hugged him, resting his chin on Remus’ head. “I do.”

“Well that’s good, because I love you too.”

Janus jumped when a few tentative knocks sounded at the door. He heard Remus start to transform as he looked towards the offending piece of wood.

“Yes?” Janus called out.

“Hey guys,” Virgil’s rough voice sounded. “Patton said he’s making cookies if you want any.”

“Are they poisoned?!” Remus asked.

“Wh- no? They’re just chocolate chip cookies. Uh, you can put deodorant on yours if you want to?”

“Deal!” Remus chirped as he jumped away to go downstairs. Janus shook his head, took a deep, stabilizing breath, and followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is my first time writing dukeceit, and I really hope I did it justice! Remus especially is a challenge to write, but I think I'm getting the hang of it!


End file.
